<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CURSED (A TayNew x HP Ficlet) by the_lazywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681701">CURSED (A TayNew x HP Ficlet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazywriter/pseuds/the_lazywriter'>the_lazywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taynew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Polca - Freeform, taynew - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazywriter/pseuds/the_lazywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin Quidditch captain, Tay, is on his way to win his fifth straight cup. But an odd foreign transferree, New, suddenly foils his plans. What secrets does this stranger have?</p>
<p>- An entry to #D6HarryPotter of #TNPolcaWeek<br/>- Uses some HP canon<br/>- Very short fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congratulations on making captain, Tay!” Tay’s best friend and teammate greeted him as they dined in the Great Hall for the first day of the new term.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Off.” Tay smiled at the chaser.</p>
<p>“Well it kinda is expected. Slytherin star chaser who single-handedly won all the last four quidditch cups for us. He was supposed to be captain last year if it weren’t for Frank.” Gun, one of Slytherin’s beaters joined in.</p>
<p>“Hey. Don’t forget that I declined.” Tay explained. “Besides, it’s a team sport and Victor deserved captaincy. He was a great player too. Best seeker in Hogwarts for years. And he just made pro.”</p>
<p>“Well good for him. So, what are your plans for this year, captain?” Off asked.</p>
<p>“It’s an intact team aside for the seeker position. And I already got a prospect. See that kid?” Tay pointed to a first year who was in front for the sorting ceremony.</p>
<p>“Frank Higgs.”</p>
<p>“That first year?” Off and Gun cried in chorus.</p>
<p>“Seeker potential. I got offered him the spot over the summer.”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you thinking? He’s not even sorted – “</p>
<p>“Slytherin.”</p>
<p>“How?” Gun gave that confused look at Tay.</p>
<p>“He’s a Higgs. His father was a Slytherin seeker back in the days.”</p>
<p>Their conversation was halted when the headmistress spoke. “This year, we also welcome a foreign student who has been admitted to Hogwarts. Given his previous academic records, he will join us as a fifth-year student. Tonight, he will also undergo the sorting ceremony to determine which house he will be joining. Thitipoom Techaapaikhun?”</p>
<p>“What kind of name is that?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Gun. That’s probably Thai.” Thai threw a daggering look at his friend. Being half-Thai, he took offense for that joke.</p>
<p>“Hufflepuff.” The sorting hat announced thunderously.</p>
<p>“Wow! An Asian in Hufflepuff. I absolutely thought he’d be Ravenclaw.” Gun joined the other students in applauding</p>
<p>“Uh, are you forgetting that I’m Asian as well?”</p>
<p>“Half-Asian. And you’re the dumb type.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off.” Tay rolled his eyes with another insensitive joke.</p>
<p>“Duh, been doing it for a year now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tay, are you alright?” Gun comforted their captain after they shamefully lost to Hufflepuff. “It’s probably just first game jitters.”</p><p>“Jitters? I haven’t lost a game since making it to the team in first year. Heck I haven’t even scored a single point today.” Tay was so frustrated as he sat in the Slytherin common room.</p><p>“That new guy is one heck of a keeper.”</p><p>“Damn him.”</p><p>“Guys. I have some tea.” Off puffed as he came rushing in.</p><p>“Not now Off. Can’t you see?” Gun pointed to the brooding Tay.</p><p>“Well it’s about New.”</p><p>“New?” Gun asked.</p><p>“That new student? Hufflepuff? His name is New.”</p><p>“Spill.” Gun grabbed Off’s hand to make him sit with them.</p><p>“He’s bad news. Really bad, bad news”</p><p>“Obviously, he didn’t allow us to score today.” Tay sulked.</p><p>“You know he’s a transferee, right? Well I just heard the Hufflepuffs talking, and I heard that two years ago he studied at <em>Mahoutokoro</em>.”</p><p>“Mahou- what?” Gun was left confused.</p><p>“<em>Mahoutokoro </em>that famous wizarding school in Japan?” Tay’s eyes widened with what he just learned.</p><p>“Uhuh. And he’s a <em>Tengu</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Tengu</em>?” Gun once again asked.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re a Quidditch player, Gun?” Tay glared.</p><p>“Uh. I just love beating off. And I’m good at it.” Gun winked at his boyfriend with that double entendre.</p><p>“<em>Toyohashi Tengu</em>. The best Asian Quidditch team there is.” Tay’s mood suddenly changed from angry to a bit amazed.</p><p>“Well he’s just an alternate keeper during their practices. But still, he went through the same grueling practice the pros did.”</p><p>“And <em>Mahoutokoro’s </em>got a lot of great flyers. No wonder he could do a double eight effortlessly.”</p><p>“Double eight?” Gun’s ignorance was showing again.</p><p>“The move he did earlier with the penalty shots? Swerving around the three hoops at a high speed.” Tay recalled how annoyed and amazed he was with the level of skill New showcased during the match.</p><p>“Damn. Well he’s really bad news. Pun intended.” Gun snickered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tay Plumpton.” Professor Rakepick called one of his students in the dueling club</p><p>“Off will be my second.” Tay answered.</p><p>“And who do we have for a challenger?” The professor looked around for a volunteer, but no one seemed to want to challenge Tay who was pretty talented at dueling.</p><p>“New.” Tay called out.</p><p>“Ah yes. Let’s have a bit of rivalry here. Mr. Techaapaikhun. You know the rules, yes?” The professor grabbed New from the crowd of students and pushed him towards the middle.</p><p>“Uh.” New nervously nodded. It was his first duel, at least in Hogwarts, and he is not well versed in the rules apart from learning it by observation.</p><p>“Now go on, choose your second.”</p><p>“Um. Ms. Lovegood?” New volunteered on of his classmates.</p><p>“Okay no spells meant to seriously injure your classmate. First to disarm or knock the opponent off wins.” Rakepick reminded as both students met in the middle to bow.</p><p>“Positions.”</p><p><em>“Stupefy!”</em> Tay immediately blurted out shooting red sparks from his wand.</p><p><em>“Pro-, “ </em>New successfully defended himself even before finishing the incantation. <em>“tego”</em></p><p><em>“Fumos!” </em>smoke started spewing out from New’s wands trying to defensively shroud himself from his opponent.</p><p>But it was futile, <em>“Impedimenta!”</em> New was slowed down and before he could break the curse, <em>“</em><em>Expelliarmus!”</em>. His nine-inch wand flew off his hand to his back. He moved back to pick it up.</p><p>“Wonderful. We have a win-“</p><p>“<em>Everte Statum!” </em>Tay exclaimed. But in one swift move, New reached with his right hand pivoted with his left feet and threw back the spell at his opponent. This caused Tay to be knocked a couple feet back, falling hardly on his bottom.</p><p>“What did –“Everyone’s jaws dropped.</p><p>“Plumpton. Techaapaikhun. Detention.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Plumpton. You already won when you disarmed him. That offensive spell was unnecessary. And the fact the he has his back turned against you was utterly wrong.” Rakepick scolded Tay before turning to New. “and you, long name.”</p><p>‘’New,” he replied softly.</p><p>“New. What the hell did you do?”</p><p>“Um. I didn’t realize wandless magic isn’t allowed.” New spoke through his crude smile</p><p>“Wandless magic. Well it is not. Well is it?” Rakepick was unsure. “I don’t really know. We haven’t had any wizards who can perform wandless magic at such a young age.” He continued in awe.</p><p>“Nevertheless. For your detention, since Mr. Filch is currently not quite well. You two are to clean the entire sixth and seventh floor corridors. And on top of that 50 points each will be deducted from Slytherin and Hufflepuff.” Tay grunted loudly with the punishment while New politely smiled. “Now go on. The dirt won’t clean itself.”</p><p>“You take the sixth, I’ll take the seventh.” Tay commanded as they reached the corridors.</p><p>“Uh.” New was about to say something when Tay just left to clean upstairs.</p><p>It didn’t take a while when New went up to check on Tay. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m done with the sixth. I didn’t know Hogwarts gave such light punishments.” He laughed earning a weird look from Tay.</p><p>“What? You must be kidding me.” Tay was agitated with how he thought New was mocking him and trying to do away with detention.</p><p>“C’mon Tay. We’re wizards.” New rolled his eyes as he motioned Tay to step aside which he did. He pointed his wand at the corridor in a sweeping motion while his left hand did the opposite side.</p><p>“That’s pretty cool.” Tay softly said as the entire corridor got fixed and all the dirt gathered to the side.</p><p>“Now that we’re done, wanna hang out somewhere?”</p><p>“Hang what?”</p><p>“Come. I know a place.” New grabbed Tay by the hand and dragged him a few yards from where they were standing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You found the Room of Requirement?” Tay was once again amazed as they entered a room that had nothing but a lounge in the middle.</p><p>“Yup. Right on my first day.”</p><p>“What did you ask for?”</p><p>“C’mon have a seat.” Instead of answering, New just tapped on the space beside him.</p><p>“So, did you ask for a place where you can just relax? That’s how you found it?” He heard rumors about the room of requirement and how to find it. No one has ever found it since the battle of Hogwarts. Rumor has it that it was forever lost because of the battle while others said it was because of a fiend fire curse.</p><p>“Of course not.” New smiled at him again. “Oh. I must have been rude. I’m New by the way.” He held out his hand.</p><p>“Ugh. I know.” Tay just leaned back making New retract his arm awkwardly. “You’re Tay, right?”</p><p>“We’re not that close, call me Tawan.”</p><p>“Nice name. Tawan means.”</p><p>“Eye of the day. The sun” Tay smiled to himself. He saw New’s confused look and explained, “My mother’s Thai.”</p><p>“That name suits you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You have that warm and radiant personality. I swear you could be a Hufflepuff.” New leaned back on the other side his gaze still fixed on Tay.</p><p>“You we’re great at the pitch by the way. I almost missed a lot of your attempts. And you can ride well, too.” Tay was shocked by the sudden compliments. “But you could do some work on your throw. You have great arm strength. However, your swing is limited by the weak external rotation of your shoulder. There are a lot of exercises that can help you with that.” New stopped himself when he noticed Tay’s silence. “Oh. I’m sorry. I must be talking too much. I’m just so excited to make a new friend who is passionate about Quidditch as well.”</p><p>“Passionate?”</p><p>“Yeah. It actually shows. You have a lot of potential as a player. And you’re doing great so far in being a captain.”</p><p>“Uh. Thanks?” Tay was getting shyer as New continued. He never expected to have this kind of conversation with him. “So, what’s your story?”, he asked.</p><p>“Why did you come to Hogwarts?” New’s mood suddenly changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s a long story.”</p><p>“Well I’m here to listen.” Tay subconsciously moved closer as New repositioned himself to sit up.</p><p>“We’re looking for a cure.”</p><p>“A cure?” Tay raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“You see. I have this rare blood curse.”</p><p>“Blood curse?”</p><p>“We never really know how or why, it just suddenly happened. When I was five, I started seeing people’s auras.” New explained in a serious tone then suddenly, his mood lifted once again. "That’s why I found it odd when I knew you were a Slytherin because you have that unique yellow glow that’s quite rare for the people sorted in your House.”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Tay wondered how that was considered a curse.</p><p>“Absolutely not. I like people with yellow auras.” New squinted.</p><p>“No, I mean your condition.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” New snapped in embarrassment. “That’s the good part. The bad part is that I can’t get too close to people who have strong feelings for me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Some people’s auras just overpower my senses. Sometimes, it’s just a mild headache, or a severe one that could last for days. But on worse days, I could lose consciousness. I even blacked out for a whole week when -.” He stopped himself from oversharing and changed the topic.</p><p>“My father and I have been travelling all around the world to find a cure. We’ve been across most of Asia, that’s why I got to <em>Mahoutokoro</em>. I studied there while he was doing some research.”</p><p>Tay was now engrossed with New’s stories. “Then last year we went to Africa. That’s where I got this tattoo. Cool huh?” Tay snapped out from staring at New’s mole on the nose and shifted his focus on the tattoo on his chest. “It’s actually a rune. At first it worked but then my condition resurfaced after a month.”</p><p>“That’s also where I learned wandless magic in <em>Uagadou</em>. Actually, wandlore is not as common in the East as it is in the west. Other witchcraft cultures use other objects to amplify harness their powers.”</p><p>“Wow. You must have been through a lot of places.” Tay was fascinated by the many stories New told him. “While here I am just stuck between Hogwarts and London all my life.”</p><p>“So, you’ve never visited Thailand?”</p><p>Tay shook his head. “Well you can have this.” New took off one of his bracelets and wore it on Tay’s arm. “It’s a Thai charm. Asians are very fond of charms. Maybe something to remind you of your herita-“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Tay, we need to go.” New abruptly moved away from Tay after giving him the charm. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Huh? What?” Tay was confused with New’s sudden panic. He was frantically walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“It’s turning pink,” he mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“No. New. Wait.” Tay called the young lad. <em>Thud! </em>“New!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Where am I?” New said groggily trying to make out where he was. His body was a bit numb while he was lying down on a tiny bed.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“We’re at the infirmary.” He heard a familiar voice. He gently rubbed his temples. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“You fainted earlier when–“ Tay noticed the expression on New’s face when he saw that he was wearing the charm again. “I figured it was a charm to help with your condition.” Tay explained as he reached out for his hand and held it with his own.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“But I wanted you to have it.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“No, New. You need it.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Professor McGonagall?” New noticed the headmistress approaching.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Could I have a word with him for a moment?” She said looking at Tay implying that he should leave.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“It’s okay. He’s my friend, and he knows.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The professor moved closer and gave him some important news. “We were about to send an owl to your father. But actually, he is on his way.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The headmistress was about to explain when a man rushed inside the infirmary. “Professor McGonagall? I’m so sorry to give such short notice.” He spoke making sure he kept some sort of distance from his own son. As much as he wanted to hug him, he worries that it would have an effect on him.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Short notice?” New caught on with what his dad said.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Son, we have found a potential cure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I met a lot of people in Britain’s Ministry of Magic, and I just learned that they have one documented case similar to yours.” His dad explained. “The runes, the beads, the rituals. They did it all, but what healed him was something very uncommon.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s some sort of ritual performed in the small island of Siquijor in the Philippines. It worked, New. There is hope for a normal life.” He wiped his eyes from the tears forming at the sides. For long he wanted his son to have a normal life. His wife wanted that too, if only she lived long enough to witness its fruition.</p><p>“When are we leaving?” New slowly got up from the bed despite not fully regaining his strength yet.</p><p>“We should leave tonight. I got us a portkey. And it opens to the Philippines’ capital in two hours.”</p><p>“Your things have been prepared for you, New.” Professor McGonagall interrupted.</p><p>“Let’s go, son.” New slowly followed his father out of the infirmary. He was used to seeing the back of the man ever since his condition got worse. The most painful thing about his curse is that he never got to interact a lot with his family.</p><p>The only memory he had was holding on to his mother’s hand as she was on the hospital bed breathing her last few breaths. He braved the consequences just to have that single moment with his mom. But that too was cut off as he lost consciousness. He woke up a week later without a mother, nor a funeral to attend to.</p><p>“Can I do one more thing before we go?” New asked his dad. “Please wait here outside.”</p><p>New ran back to the infirmary to the boy who took care of him earlier. “Tay,” he called out.</p><p>“So, you’re leaving?”</p><p>“Too soon right?”</p><p>“New, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that that would happen to you. I never even knew.” Remorse was evident in Tay’s voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry, too. Actually, I kinda knew?” Tay was puzzled with that revelation. “You might have forgotten. But that night, before the sorting ceremony, I got a hint of your pink aura when you saw me petting your lost cat.”</p><p>“That was you?” Then it clicked for Tay. No wonder why New felt so familiar during the sorting ceremony. How despite getting annoyed because of losing miserably to him in Quidditch, he never hated him. How he gets anxious when their eyes found each other in the most random of times.</p><p>It was him. That night, when his naughty cat, Tang, wandered around, he found the young boy petting her gently. He observed them for a moment and wondered how this strange boy managed to tame a usually grumpy kitty.</p><p>“At first, I thought you were just some animal lover who has strong feelings for your pet, but every time our eyes meet for the past few months, that sliver of pink always shows.”</p><p>“So, what happened earlier was?”</p><p>“It was an impulse.” New admitted. “I actually never had felt this way towards another person so I don’t know how to deal with it yet.”</p><p>“Yes, Tay, I like you too. I didn’t know that you liked me that much too. Apparently, these beads were just too powerful and the moment I took it off, everything overwhelmed me.”</p><p>“Wait. So, you’re saying that you know that I like you even though I don’t know it myself?” Tay was left agape at how New was seemingly nonchalant about it.</p><p>“Sorry for intruding in your feelings, but that’s how this curse works?” New smiled.</p><p>“New. We need to go.” His father called out.</p><p>“I’ll come back here once I get rid of this curse, Tay. I promise.”</p><p>New started backtracking never averting Tay’s eyes. He wanted a memory of that face he won’t see for long. The face that used to shine bright yellow now blooming with a lively pink.</p><p>The intense feeling was alien to both of them, but somehow it only felt right.</p><p>“Wait. How will I ever contact you? The Philippines must too far for an owl.” Tay shouted.</p><p>“Uh. There’s a thing called internet? Or is that too “muggle”-ish for you?” New mocked. “Follow me in Instagram at Newwiee that’s N-E-W-W-I-E-E Newwiee.”</p><p>“Newwiee. What a cute name.”  Tay smiled to himself as the shadow of the boy finally disappeared from his sight.</p><p>“Insta-what? Is that a muggle thing?”</p><p>=end=</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>